


Goodbye, my love

by OncexAndxFuturexKing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Injured Yuuri, M/M, NOW WITH A HAPPY ENDING, Sad Ending, alternate ending added, worried victor, yuuri dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncexAndxFuturexKing/pseuds/OncexAndxFuturexKing
Summary: Yuuri noticed the truck racing towards them first, so he did the only thing he could think of - Shoving the man that meant more to him than his own life out of the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice is my favourite anime EVER.  
> I've been thinking about writing some fanfictions about them, so here we go :)
> 
> EDITED: I wasn't really satisfied, so I've decided to edit a bit (It simply means that I corrected all the errors I could find) There's going to be a new chapter soon!

The day started like any other.

Yuuri woke up in his husband’s arms, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

Birds were singing, the sun was shining through the windows of their apartment. Everything was perfect.

Yuuri decided to enjoy the moment some more, there would still be plenty of time left to do other things.

Viktor woke up about 30 minutes later, inhaling Yuuri’s scent while kissing him softly.

“I wish it could always be like this,” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri’s hair.

They stood up and prepared breakfast. After some cuddling on the couch and some kisses in between, they went skating together.

After the GP final, Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg to train with Viktor. They both knew that they needed each other more than anything in this world, and being separated for longer than a few hours just wasn’t possible. And having an ocean between them was definitely out of the question. 

They have been married for nearly two years now, still as happy as they were back then. They were always together. People knew them as Yuuri and Viktor, Viktor and Yuuri.  
One without the other was a rare sight.

Some people still threw them weird or disapproving looks, but neither of them could care less. 

They talked about skating, about some future investigations and where they’d like to spend their two years anniversary.

Everything was fine.

Until it wasn’t.

They were crossing the street, holding hands when it happened.

Yuuri noticed the truck racing towards them first, so he did the only thing he could think of - shoving the man that meant more to him than his own life out of harm’s way.

If it meant that he would die here, so be it. As long as Viktor was safe.

The truck hit him full force, the pain a dull presence he barely acknowledged as he fell to the ground. His head hit the hard asphalt, but he didn’t feel it.

He didn’t hear the screams of his husband.

He didn’t feel the tears hitting his face.

He didn’t feel the hand taking his.

He didn’t hear the sirens.

He didn’t hear his husband begging him to stay.

 

Because he couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV

I walked along the shore, listening to the gulls’ cries. 

Remembering the time where everything was perfect.

Where I still had my husband by my side.

I remember the day we met.

I remember the day he won his first gold medal. 

I remember the day we married.

I remember all his soft looks, his words that could always cheer me up. His embraces, his eyes, his voice.

I remember the day I lost him.

The love of my life.

 

* * *

 

_Back then_

 

“YUURI!!”, I screamed, running towards my husband.

I fell on my knees, cradling his face in my lap.

“Yuuri, love, you’ll be okay. Do you hear me? It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine..”

Tears clouded my vision. How could I let this happen?

People got out of their cars, forming a circle around us. Rapid-fire Russian was being spoken over my head, but I hardly acknowledged it. I could only focus on my husband’s eyes that slowly started to lose their spark. 

I felt my heart shatter into thousands of tiny, tiny pieces.

I stroked his cheek as sirens blurred in the distance.

I dared to look up, what I saw made my vision cloud some more. There was so much blood. I looked down on myself and noticed the blood staining my clothes.

Everything was a blur from then on. I remember someone trying to separate me from Yuuri. I remember holding his hand the whole ride to the hospital. 

I remember the moment the doctor told me that it was too late.

That Yuuri was dead.

That I lost him forever.

I was told that I cried for hours.

I can’t remember. I won’t remember.

All I want is my Yuuri back.

 

* * *

 

People still tell me it’s time to move on. That it’s time to find someone else.

And I always tell them the same thing.

“There is no one like him. No one could come even close.”

I was heartbroken. I still am.

Without him, everything seems pointless.

I  decided to go back to my— our apartment. The first sight that greets me is a picture of us on our wedding day. I remember how beautiful he looked. How happy we both were.

My apartment is full of pictures of us. Of him. I still cook for two. I still make breakfast for the both of us.

And every day is the same. When I wake up in the morning with no one beside me. No one to kiss while making dinner. No one to look forward to seeing.

Every empty moment in which I realize that he’s gone. That he won’t be coming back. 

All the memories brought back to life.

But I can’t help but hope-pray for a miracle. 

For fate to give me one last chance. 

 

* * *

 

And if you looked closely, you could still see the loving look on Viktor’s face every time he thought of his Yuuri.

And buried in a box under his bed, you’d find letters with Yuuri’s name on it. You’d find a beautiful velvet box. And a certain pair of broken glasses.

And if we opened one of said letters, this is what’s written in them.

_My dear Yuuri,_

_even after all this time, I still miss you. I’m sorry that I failed you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you._   
_I’m so, so sorry. You were the one that made me go on, even on the darkest of days. You inspired me. You made_   
_me see the world in a different light. You were everything one could have wished for. Everything I could have wished for._   
_You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for everything, my love. Thanks for adding new colours to my world._

_One day, I will see you again._

_And I will make up for everything we’ve missed._

_For everything we weren’t able to do any more._

_I will give you all the love you deserve._

_Please wait for me._

_Until we meet again._

_I love you._

_~ Viktor_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to add another chapter. Don't ask why.  
> I have also decided to add an alternate ending!

_It’s been a year, Yuuri._

_An entire year without you._

_Do you remember the day I told you I couldn’t live without you anymore?_

_Many tried to help me, Yuuri. They still tell me to move on. To find another. To be happy again._

_How can I be happy when you’re not there? You were the one making me happy._

_Yuuri._

_I sometimes find myself repeating to say your name again and again._

_I like saying your name._

_It’s familiar. It makes me feel warm on the inside even while my heart is as cold as ice._

_I miss you, Yuuri._

_I have heard that one can’t change their destiny. That everything happens for a reason._

_What did I do wrong, Yuuri?_

_Why did you have to leave?_

_I don’t feel like a real person anymore. More like a shell of the man I have once been._

_When it becomes too much, I think of all the happy moments we’ve shared together._

_I can still see the spark in your eyes when I asked you to marry me._

_I can still hear you saying “Yes, Yes, Yes!!” all over again._

_I don’t want this anymore, Yuuri. I don’t want to be alone anymore._

_Do you also ask yourself what could have been?_

_Because I do._

_Every day._

_We would have bought a big house with a big garden._

_A poodle._

_Maybe two._

_Every visitor would have been greeted with pictures of us in the hallway._

_Maybe even pictures of our adopted child._

_You would have liked the idea, I’m sure._

_If there’s a next life, I want to spend it with you, Yuuri._

_All of it._

_I want to spend a thousand lives with you._

_Please come back._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't at all what I had in mind.


	4. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't die in this one.

“YUURI!” Victor screamed from the top of his lungs. This couldn’t be happening! Not to his Yuuri!

He surged forward, falling on his knees beside his husband.

He had heard that moving an injured person could cause more damage, as hard as it was, he didn’t want to hurt Yuuri more. Victor slowly moved Yuuri’s head on his lap and took Yuuri’s hand in his and kissed it softly, feeling the tears pricking in his eyes. He felt a hand touching his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of a woman, probably in her mid-twenties. “Sir? I just wanted to inform you that help is on its way. It will be okay.”, She tried to assure him.

Everything would be okay, Victor said to himself.

He shouldn’t give up hope, for Yuuri’s sake.

After what like an entire day, the ambulance arrived.

Victor had blocked out anything, seeing the world only in a blur. All he could concentrate on was his husband lying unmoving on his lap. He never once stopped talking to him, completely ignoring the possibility of Yuuri unable to hear him.

He grew panicked when the paramedics rushed in on the scene. There were so many people circling his husband. Wait? Why wasn’t he by his husband’s side anymore?  
Why was he not holding his hand?

When did he stop doing so?

After a few minutes, the paramedics loaded Yuuri on a stretcher. One of them waved for Victor to come. So he was allowed to be with Yuuri on the way to the hospital.

Victor didn’t remember much. All he felt was fright and panic. Yuuri went in surgery right after they arrived at the hospital.

And then the waiting began.

Would his Yuuri be okay?

Would they ever be able to skate again?

The hours passed by, several of their friends popped up and waited with him.

It was 10:34 PM when a doctor appeared in front of them. He told them that Yuuri had just gotten out of surgery.

The impact had caused several injuries; he had a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken arm.

But he would be fine.

They would be okay.

Victor was allowed to see Yuuri the next day, gently holding his hand and telling him how much he loved him.

They had a lot ahead of them, and it wouldn’t be easy, but they were ready. 

Because they would be okay.

And for that Victor couldn’t be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri was allowed to leave the hospital not soon after _it_ happened. Victor refused to even think about it, as the images of Yuuri bleeding in his arms kept haunting him even in his waking hours.

He found himself more protective than ever, closely watching his husband's every step.

He couldn't remember a time where he had been more terrified. Seeing the love of his life lying lifelessly on the ground was a sight he never, ever wanted to see again. And he swore that he would protect his husband at all cost.

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, kept reassuring Victor in his moments of doubt and helplessnes. He, too, noticed the way Victor's behaviour changed.

He was still able to skate, luckily, and all in all the accident didn't do too much damage, but it still managed to leave Victor in pieces. His husband barely let him out of his sight, let alone leave their apartment without him. But Yuuri couldn't find it in him to be annoyed with Victor. His beautiful, cerulean eyes should never reflect such naked fear and worry in them.

And Yuuri felt guilty for causing so much trouble.

Sometimes, he would just lay in bed, unable to find sleep even as he prayed for it to claim him. Listening to Victor's soft and steady breaths had always managed to calm him down, but ever since Yuuri got out of hospital he would often hear the frightened whimpers coming from Victor as he tightened his hold on him.

At some nights, the whimpers would turn into gut-wrenching screams, tearing through Yuuri's soul as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

The first days were harder than anything they had ever experienced before, but neither of them thought of giving up that easily.

Yuuri was thankful for his friends, who often visited them even at the most ungodly hours. Because they knew that Yuuri needed it. He was thankful for Victor, because he gave him the will to fight, the light he needed to find his way through the darkness, and his power to go on even on the darkest of days. He was thankful for Victor, for constantly being by his side and providing him with the love he needed.

He was sure that it was impossible to love someone more than he loved his husband.

Victor knew when Yuuri needed time to himself, he knew when he needed someone to hold on to, and he knew when he needed some distraction.

And Yuuri couldn't be more thankful.

 

Getting back on the ice was soothing his aching soul, making him feel at ease. At first, Victor refused to leave his side, always just a few paces behind him, ready to catch him in his arms.

It took a while for Victor to stop, but eventually, he did. He watched him from across the ice, fondly following his husband's every step.

 

The months flew by in a haste, and at some point, Yuuri and Victor found back to their routine, all the while stealing quick kisses, hugs and lingering touches. They practiced new step sequences, routines and jumps, ready for their next consecutive year of competing together.

 

Sometimes, Victor would still wake up from nightmares, or Yuuri would look thrice before crossing the street, but they knew that they would get through it together.

 

Because love conquered all, right?

 

 

 

 

_Representing Russia, Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki!_

 


End file.
